


Unchained Melody

by Reis_Asher



Series: The World's Greatest Love Songs [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Engrams, Fix-It of Sorts, Ghost Sex, Holdin' On, Kissing, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Kerry Eurodyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Sequel to Total Eclipse Of The Heart.Takes place during the mission Holdin' On.Kerry's considering ending his life when he hears the first chords from Chippin' In playing in his living room. Little does he know that Johnny's come back from the dead, and he wants to continue where they left off...
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Series: The World's Greatest Love Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Total Eclipse Of The Heart and is an alternate scene from the quest Holdin' On. There will be more parts to this resulting in an eventual Fix-It. You could read this alone though as long as you acknowledge that in this alternate timeline, Kerry and Johnny had sex the last time they met before Johnny's death in Love Like Fire.
> 
> There's trans male Kerry in this, terms used for his genitalia are t-dick, cunt, slit, and hole.

Kerry got out of the shower and pulled on his robe. His shower thoughts were heavy, as they often were. He lifted the gun, brushed the barrel against his temple. Perhaps today was the day he’d finally end it all. If there was someplace after life, he might see Johnny again. If he got to do it all over, this time he wouldn’t let Johnny walk through that door. Biggest mistake of his fucking life, letting him go. He revisited that moment every night in his dreams, going through it a thousand different ways.

He always woke to the same, empty bed, even if there was someone in it.

He rested the gun down on the counter and sighed. If he could get through the first few hours after he crawled out of bed, the suicidal thoughts would usually fuck off for the rest of the day. Or he’d be drunk enough not to care. One of these days he was going to play around with his gun while he was drunk and accidentally kill himself. It would be all over the tabloids. The outpouring of fake grief from people wanting to make eddies off his passing would steal headlines for days.

But nobody would really miss him. He hadn’t allowed anyone close enough in recent years to really know him. He checked the clip in the gun to make sure it was loaded. If he put the gun in his mouth, he’d actually hit his brain and not get the bullet stuck in his cyberware like one gonk he knew. His ripperdoc had actually called him lucky. Poor fucker.

He thought he heard the first few chords of Chippin’ In drifting through from the living room. Not a recording, but someone playing live guitar. No, not someone. _Johnny._

Fuck, what was in those new depression meds the doc had given him? He had to be hallucinating, because Johnny was long dead. That didn’t stop his heart soaring in his chest or his eyes from tearing up. He held onto the gun and padded into his living room. Some two-bit merc from Afterlife was sitting on his couch, playing his guitar just like—

“Who the fuck?” Kerry pointed his gun at the guy. He stopped strumming on the guitar. “Keep playin’.”

“All right,” the dude said, jamming away. The style was unmistakable. Nobody could make a guitar weep like Johnny could. He’d been born to play, his soul plugged into the instrument, his rage and passion pouring out of every note.

“Johnny?” Kerry gasped.

“Kerry?” The merc asked.

“No, no, no, this’s some fuckin’ joke. Hang on… What’d Silverhand tell me before he died?” Kerry kept the gun pointed at the merc’s head. If this was Kovachek’s idea of a joke, he was fired. No, more than fired. He’d kill his manager with his own two hands. Sink his yacht with the man tied up below deck.

“Told you to get on with your life. Then you gave me the best fuck of mine, and told me I spoiled you for all other men.” The merc grinned. It looked completely out of place on his face, but Kerry would have known that smile anywhere. It had lit up his life more than once. It was brighter than all the stars in the sky and every neon sign along Jig-Jig Street.

“Johnny fuckin’ Silverhand. The fuck? I mean—how?” The gun trembled in Kerry’s grip. This couldn’t be happening. This was some kind of monkey’s paw, right? Be careful what you wish for, or the love of your life will show up in someone else’s body type deal? Or a mental break, too many hard drugs finally making him round a bend from which there was no turning back. Fuck, he needed to get back into rehab.

“Motherfucker!” Kerry lashed out, pistol whipping the son of a bitch across the face. He dropped the gun, slumped onto the seat beside Johnny, and started to cry. Johnny sat up, rubbing at his nose.

“The fuck was that for?”

“For choosing to delta the fuck out on me!” Kerry grabbed Johnny by the shoulders, shaking him hard. He knew he was out of control, but if this was really happening—and he couldn’t be entirely sure this wasn’t some psychofan under hypnosis—he had a whole lot of repressed emotions to get out of his system.

“I’m back now.” Johnny almost sounded tender, and Kerry cut off his assault. “This is V. You’d like him. Is it true what they said? That you’re depressed?”

“I don’t keep a gun in my bathroom to fend off intruders, if that’s what you mean,” Kerry snapped. “It’s been hell, Johnny.”

“Doesn’t look like hell to me. In fact, it looks like you’ve done pretty damn well for yourself.” Johnny gestured around at the mansion.

“Except for the gaping hole in my heart where you’re missin’, sure. I have it all.” Kerry sagged, the wind knocked out of his sails.

“Do you regret it?” Johnny asked. “Us?”

“…No. Not one bit.” Kerry sighed. “Damn it, Johnny. I meant what I said. You ruined me.” Kerry reached up and pushed Johnny’s hair out of his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Johnny kissed back, and Kerry was sure it was him. Nobody kissed like Johnny, like every mouthful would be the last. Like he was a man perpetually on fire, getting the most out of his last few seconds before he burnt to ashes. Kerry hadn’t counted on Johnny being a phoenix, though.

Johnny broke the kiss. “I’m just borrowin’ this body. Not about to break V’s trust here. Let me jack in V’s personal and you can see my engram as it exists in his mind.” Johnny pulled his link out of V’s arm and slipped it into Kerry’s socket. Johnny appeared, a flickering ghost who hadn’t aged a day since the moment Kerry saw him last.

“Johnny…” Kerry stayed in his seat, afraid to stand up and risk pulling out the link, despite the fact he wanted to cross the room and dive into Johnny’s arms. V’s body sat in the seat next to him, vacant and stony-faced, while Johnny closed the distance and reached out to touch Kerry’s cheek. Kerry felt it like Johnny was really caressing him, and he wondered what trick of the mind made him exist in this space. He pulled Johnny forwards and Johnny straddled him as he landed in his lap.

“That’s better,” Johnny whispered. “Spent a lot of time trapped in Arasaka’s soul prison. Thought about you every single fuckin’ day.”

“Liar,” Kerry accused, but he was smiling. He couldn’t help but be charmed by Johnny’s special brand of bullshit. Johnny ground into him and he gasped, throwing his head back to expose his throat. Johnny kissed his Adam’s apple, tracing the golden lines of Kerry’s cyberware with his tongue. “If that was true, you'd have stopped by sooner.”

“I was scared at what I might find.” Johnny broke off and closed his eyes. “You, with a nice husband and kids. Some domestic idyll it took you years to build that I’d burn to the ground in seconds.”

“I’ve fucked around a lot, and I have kids, but I'm single. Hope you didn’t expect me to live like a monk.” The snarl of jealousy on Johnny’s face was worth the price of admission. Even now, after death, Johnny wanted to lay claim to his soul, but Kerry wasn’t going to let him have it without a little suffering. Something to pay for the ruined relationships and the bitter pining he’d endured all these years.

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Johnny smiled, running fingers across Kerry’s chrome vocal cords like they were guitar strings he could pluck. His thumb traced the little half-circle at the top of his cheek, seemingly enraptured with Kerry like he was seeing him for the first time.

“Fuck, Johnny, I can’t believe you’re back.” Their foreheads touched, like all those years before, only this time they weren’t soaked with sweat from cheap synth-cocaine and sex. Johnny captured his lips in another kiss, and Kerry didn’t dare to close his eyes in case he opened them to find Johnny was gone. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Don’t leave me again, Johnny. I couldn’t take it.”

“I know,” Johnny replied. There was something bitter in his expression, and Kerry waited for the kicker he knew was coming.

“But?”

“I ended up in V’s body by mistake. Fuckin’ Arasaka used Soulkiller on me and put me on a chip that’s in his brain. Soon as we figure out how, I gotta delta and let him have his life back.”

Kerry laughed to disguise the physical agony of his heart being ripped out of his chest again. Wasn’t like it didn’t happen every morning when he woke up to a world that no longer had Johnny in it. The feeling was almost a friend, now. “That doesn’t sound like the Johnny I know. Maybe you _are_ a fake.”

“V’s changed me,” Johnny admitted. “At first, I thought he was some NC merc with a death wish, but I’ve witnessed his struggle to survive. He’s a victim of corp bullshit just like everyone else in this world.”

“Guess you won’t be too happy to hear I signed with MSM Records,” Kerry admitted.

“Sellout.” Johnny prodded him in the chest, but he was smiling. He wasn’t wearing his aviators, and the sparkle in his eyes made Kerry’s breath catch in his throat.

“No more talking,” Kerry whispered. “I want an encore.”

“Can’t disappoint my number one fan.” Johnny smirked. Kerry thrust his hips up, satisfied to feel Johnny’s bulge grind against him. It wasn’t quite like the real thing, but it was more real than the fading, overplayed memories he’d been clinging to for the past sixty years like a stretched out mixtape.

Between kisses, Kerry managed to lose the robe. It lay open beneath him, revealing his wet cunt and t-dick.

“Fuck, it’s like I never left,” Johnny gasped. He reappeared on the floor, on his knees, and buried his face between Kerry’s legs. Kerry tangled his fingers in Johnny’s hair, gasping as Johnny sucked his dick, taking a break every now and then to lap at his slit.

“Goddamn. No wonder you had a trail of groupies from here to the East Coast.” Kerry bit his lip, his first orgasm cresting. Johnny came up grinning, his lips slick with Kerry’s come.

“Wanted to do that for a long fuckin’ time,” Johnny whispered. Kerry shifted on the couch, spreading his legs and moving forward to allow Johnny easy access. Johnny didn’t hesitate, easing his cock into him like he belonged inside Kerry.

“Johnny…” Kerry gasped between kisses. The intense look in Johnny’s eyes was more powerful than the first time, possessing him completely. This was no product of drugs or alcohol, and there was no doubt in Kerry’s mind that Johnny really, truly wanted him. Johnny drove his cock deep inside Kerry’s cunt as his tongue probed his mouth, and Kerry wished he could just melt into him, go wherever he was going after he was done living in V’s head. Maybe he could come live inside Kerry’s mind instead, and he could sing out his hits while Johnny plucked his strings. It was a nice thought, but this world wouldn't allow for anything so beautiful to last.

“The drugs are wearin’ off, Kerry. I gotta hurry before V comes around.” Johnny sped up the pace, pounding Kerry’s hole like his life depended on it. They came together, groaning as they reached their shared climax. V started to stir on the couch next to him, and Kerry quickly pulled his robe around him. Johnny reappeared fully clothed in his body armor and leather pants.

“Wait, Johnny,” Kerry said. “I’m not gonna let you go without sayin’ it this time. I love you.”

Johnny smiled, but Kerry couldn’t see the look in his eyes beneath his sunglasses. He opened his mouth to say something, and promptly disappeared. V’s personal link slid from the socket in Kerry’s neck, and he looked around him, seemingly confused.

“What the fuck happened?” V sounded like he’d woken up from a long sleep, groggy and unaware.

“Nothin’,” Kerry said. “You must be V.” He fought the urge to grab V’s personal link and plug it back in. He had to figure out a way to see Johnny again, and that meant getting Johnny in a position where he was in control of V’s body. “We were talkin’ about getting the band back together for one more gig.”

“Oh yeah?” V seemed to stare off into the middle distance, and Kerry wondered if he was looking at Johnny, his engram sitting someplace Kerry couldn’t see him. It was probably a curse for V to have Johnny stuck in his brain. Kerry only wished he could extract the chip and implant Johnny inside himself. A place where he could never leave, until Kerry did.

Somewhere they could always be together.


End file.
